Equipment
Various '''equipment '''can be bought for the restaurant. By default, the restaurant is equipped with an oven, being able to cook some of the food (pizza, chicken breast, steak, fish...), but for other kind of food, some equipment is necessary. E.g. A grill station is required to cook burgers, and a stove station is required to cook soup. But there are more kinds of equipment: * Some increases buzz or money, such as The Daily Special or a Tip Jar. * Some makes customers more patient, so food orders will take more time before starting to disappear. * Some equipment has to do with chores and making them easier. * Some equipment does not fit into any of the above categories. At the start of the game, only cooking stations can be bought, but as the game progresses, more equipment is unlocked for purchasing. Cooking stations Grill station A grill station allows the purchase and cooking of nachos and burgers. It costs $650. Deep-fryer station A deep-fryer station allows the purchase and cooking of sopapillas, fried chicken, hash browns and french fries. It costs $500. Stove station A stove station allows the purchase and cooking of soups, pasta and lobster. It costs $650. Increase buzz or money Tip Trays/Jar Enables customer tipping. Tipping will happen with any food except the ones that have the unappreciated detractor, and will happen more frequently with food that has The Big Tipper booster. It costs $50. The Daily Special The first slot of the active menu becomes the daily special. That food will be ordered more and just having the daily special active grants a +5 % buzz (The Daily Special). However, not changing the daily special from one day to the other results in a -5% buzz (The Daily... Special?). After it has been bought, The Daily Special can be activated and deactivated as desired. It costs $1000. To Go!/Carryout Service Enables To Go! booster on food. Each food with the To Go! booster will grant a +2.5% buzz. It costs $1800. Customers are more patient Table Snacks ($100), Fun Menus ($150) and Air Conditioning ($600) basically do the same, they extend the time before orders start to disappear to the edge of the screen. Make chores easier Commercial toilet Cuts in half the amount of times the toilet needs attention. It costs $500. Dishwasher Reduces the amount of dishes that need to be cleaned from 6 to 3. It costs $800. Garbage Service Reduces the amount of trash bags that need to be throwed away from 5 to 2. It costs $750. Rat Pesticide Cuts in half the amount of times there is a need to set rat traps. It costs $800. Enhance Security Cuts in half the chance of a robbery. It costs $800. ED Certification Extends the tme before chores start to disappear to the edge of the screen during safety inspections. It costs $1200. Other equipment Mail Filter Gets rid of the very funny emails. After it has been bought, it can be activated and deactivated on demand. It costs $500. CookBet Silver Ticket Purchases a CookBet Ticket, used to bet on the CookBet app once it has been installed on the email client. It costs $300. Mysterious Ticket Purchases a golden Mysterious ticket, used to unlock challenges in the Hungry Festivities extra event. It costs $2000. Category:Gameplay